


Gooey

by shinjiczar



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, first fic ive posted aaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiczar/pseuds/shinjiczar
Summary: Handsome Jack visits Pandora for a business meeting, but ends up seeing someone that he thinks he knows. He is going to find out who that boy is and what will he make of the turnout?





	1. Chapter 1

Cars surrounded the two story windowless building that was covered in posters and messy black paint. Loud club music pouring out the doors, limos dropping and picking people up, drunk excitable men conversing beside their cars smoking. Typical weekday nights at Moxxi’s. The first floor door was accompanied by a bouncer, and another at the upstairs staircase to keep ‘order’ to the place. 

Handsome Jack eyed the bustling lot from the tinted window of his car. His work always seemed to bring him down to the dangerous planet, but when they took him to places like this, he didn’t seem to mind.

Stepping out of his car, he kept his face low whilst walking in, wanting to keep a low profile in an area that he knew he wasn’t particularly welcome in. Bass vibrated the floor along with the feet of the dancing, causing Jack to feel the sensation in his lower abdomen. Walking over to the large, very accommodated bar, he leaned on the employees’ gate to flag down one of the bartenders. 

“What can I do for ya?” spoke the girl in a heavy southern accent, shaking a drink in a cold metal cocktail shaker.

“Handsome Jack, I got a meeting somewhere in this dive.” 

“Thas' upstairs I believe. Firs’ room on the right.”

Jack left with not another word. Last time he had a ‘meeting’ with Torgue they screwed him over by not showing up and leaving him looking like a total loser. This time he was sure to prove otherwise. If they were here about a duel advertisement, someone was getting shot. Making his way up the carpeted stairs, the smell of vanilla and beer lightly flared into his nose. It wasn’t unpleasant but it was a contrasting scent from the sweat that was omitting from the dance floor. 

Noticing the runway with poles reaching the ceiling, his eyes locked onto a dark haired muscular woman, clad in skin, dancing to a heavier song. Jack diverted his attention to the first room, in which he heard laughter and whistles from. Pushing back the curtain with the back of his palm he stepped in, revealing the Torgue representatives sitting along a curved booth. A dancer was on top of a smaller man, whose face was red and exhausted.

“Alright, cupcake. Leave the boy alone, seems he doesn’t know how to handle himself.” Jack laughed, waving the dancer away to leave them to themselves.

Sitting himself down he put one leg up on the seat while his arms rested on the back. Silence followed and the masked man furrowed his brows. 

“You going to fucking talk or should I just drop you in the middle of the Dust and let you deal with bandits. Sound familiar?” 

That caught their attention. A man with large lips and a small face stood up and started.

“Handsome Jack, I’m the Head Representative here, and we would like to spark a deal regarding a… ‘win-win’ situation.” Jacks eyes lazily looked around the room, already tired of the conversation and itching to pull the gun out from his holster. “We were thinking of sparking up a few marketing collaborations.” The man continued to speak for what seemed like a half hour to Jack. He wasn’t interested in any deals like that and the company was already well off, what would a minor deal give them?  Picking at his teeth, the older man took a while to answer. “What’s in it for me?”

“W-Well, with collaborations we can both spread word about each others’ products and give each other a rise in consumers-“ He was cut off by Jack standing and holding his hand up. 

“Don’t hurt yourself there Fatlips, I personally don’t feel like partnering with a shitty plywood board company will benefit Hyperion, but i’ll think about it and run it through my guys, see what they think.” 

All the reps just sat there stunned in silence. They had once made a fool out of the cocky CEO, so they thought he would want to get something out of this meeting. Instead he had gone and made a fool out of them. Jack was pissed, and he needed to take a breather before heading back up to Helios. Taking a seat at the bar on the side, he ordered a beer from a short blonde lady with bandages on her face. She was staring at the same girl who was on when Jack first arrived. Causing Jack to look, he watched the muscly girl dance, he sighed, not getting into it as much as he usually would. 

Suddenly he heard the DJ’s voice on the loud speaker, prompting people to quiet and listen. 

“Your favorite boy is back and make sure you give him a warm, hot welcome.”

The last woman left the middle stage, as a new track started to play.

I come close  
Let me show you everything I know  
The jungle slang  
Spinning around my head and I stare  
While my naked fool  
Fresh out of an icky gooey womb  
A woozy womb  
Dope so good, a silky smooth perfume  
…

The aforementioned boy, wearing a very revealing outfit of black stockings, a garter belt and straps, with small purple panties leaving nothing to the imagination, made his way down the runway. Jack’s eyes fixed themselves on the subtle movements he made when he walked towards the edge of the stage. They darted between the dancing, the cybernetic arm, and the tattoos that he was sporting from his bare torso. Long legs danced around the stage in a way that no other dancer would do. He had his own flare under a façade of innocence.

People were whooping and making noise for the dancer, and Jack couldn’t blame them. But there was something about that arm and tattoo that reminded him very strongly of someone he just couldn’t put his mind on it. Once the boy was finished with his dance, he hopped down to start his private shows and waiting on people. Jack’s eyes glanced at him every now and then and the current dancer from the rim of his glass. 

A voice from behind startled the man. “Fancy seeing you here, sugar.”

Turning around, he was met with his long time ex and owner of the club, Mad Moxxi. Chest as protruding as ever, she crossed her arms and leaned on the edge of the bar. Jack internally sighed. He didn’t want to run into her, especially when he was already 4 drinks and still going. Last time, it didn’t work so well. 

“Hey Balloon-Tits, how’s business?” his mocking tone very subtle.

“Very well thanks to my workers. How did your meeting go?” Jack was surprised at her knowledge, and his face showed it. “Oh please, you don’t think I wouldn’t know what goes on in my own place?”

The man shrugged and continued to look around the place. 

“Anyone catch your eye? Big bad Hyperion CEO definitely has enough for just one private show right?” Moxxi taunted him, hoping to get more money out of him.

Jack kept his eyes hard and brow furrowed as he avoided eye contact with anyone. He didn’t come here to fool around, and he didn’t want a show where he couldn’t just fuck them. It was teasing and he would rather do the work himself. Keeping temper and control in those situations didn’t mix for the man. 

“I don’t think so. I’m sure you know how I work by now and would you really like to sacrifice a hard worker for that.”

“Oh you won’t lay a hand on any of my employees i’ll make sure of that.” her voice grew strong and threatening, very upset at the words the man just spoke. “You won’t live to see another view from your station.” 

Jack brought his cup up to his mouth and let it linger there for a second whilst mulling over a few thoughts. “Who was the boy that was just up?”

Moxxi looked surprised. “Rhys? You’re interested in him? That’s surprising, regarding your history. If you’d like a private show with him, just remember the rules.” 

Nodding and waving his hand, he headed off towards the rooms, going into the first room with an open curtain. So many thoughts ran into his head, he had no idea what he was doing, or why it ended him up in this predicament. Furrowing his brows even more, he made himself look like the cockiest, biggest douchebag he could for the boy that would be coming in. Looking at the floor, Jack saw the familiar stocking legs, which lead up to the cybernetic male in front of him. A small blush to Rhys’ face, he came over gracefully twisting around the pole. 

“Hey cupcake, before you give me a very delightful show, i’d like to ask a few questions.” Smiling Jack continued. “Do you know who I am? And why is it that your ass looks all too familiar to me?”

Rhys nodded, “Handsome Jack. I don’t know why I am familiar to you, but i’m going to dance now, okay?” 

Jack waved his hand, allowing him to continue. It bothered him that they had never met before. Maybe he saw him from other trips down to Pandora? His mind suddenly got more preoccupied when the scantily clothed boy started to dance atop of him. Letting a small grin to his face, he assumed it was the alcohol and lack of a fuck recently. 

“Nice, kitten.” he refrained from using his hands to praise.

Rhys ran his hands down the CEO’s chest, trembling from the fear of who this was. Handsome Jack had formally been his boss, and idol. It had been 3 years since he last stepped foot on the space station, and at least 2 in forgetting almost all about it. The boy had made a new name for himself, and part of that involved his body. Most of it, involved his body. 

Trying to avoid his thoughts, he focused on giving him a good show. Grazing all the sweet spots that Rhys knew, he did what he found was his best performance yet. The last few minutes were coming to a close, and Jacks face seemed to be very emotionless, but also entertained. The tattooed boy wanted to try his best to fix that. Putting his hands on the wrists of the other, he guided his hands to sit on his waist while grinding into his lap. Jack looked surprised, and that brought a warm feeling in the boy’s chest. 

Leaning back, Rhys threw his head back slightly, giving Jack a good view of his front, only coverage from those little purple panties and black straps around his waist and legs. Jack was getting more and more into it each time the man on top of him did a new move. It was definitely not the beer. The only other man he ever found so attractive was Timothy, his own doppelgänger, not some Pandoran stripper. But oh did those hips and legs look delicious to Handsome Jack. His fingers managed to intertwine with the top of the panties as he gave a nice little squeeze. 

Rhys finally got off from his lap, feeling a loss of warmth. Walking away, he grabbed the pole and looked back at Jack who was digging in his pocket for something. Pulling out his wallet Jack stood as well, moving next to Rhys, who was just a few inches shorter than himself. 

“Here, pumpkin, buy yourself something nice for next time.” 

Jack handed him $150, finger gunned and stepped out, leaving the boy standing in shock. Rhys slowly walked out of the room, and watched as the man descended the stairs to leave. 

Handsome Jack was going to figure out who that boy was, and why he didn’t think it was the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi this is my first rhys x jack fic and i rlly rlly like stripper au and i hope y'all liked it so far???  
> i have an editor but if anyone would like to help that actually understands borderlands that would be sicc hmu ♡


	2. Chapter 2

Days had passed since Jacks first arrival, leaving Rhys a nervous wreck. Had Jack been lying? But then why would he give him $150 just for one show? Rhys quickly went to Moxxi the moment he realized what happened. She was obviously not too happy to learn that he had let Jack put his hands on him, but it was Rhys’ body. 

“Honey, Jack is a very strange person. Just be careful around him alright?” she started “But follow his request for a new outfit. He did pay for it already.”

A few days later Rhys bought a new outfit and was very pleased with it. Not wanting to wear it until then, he kept it in his room. Every show since that day were nerve-wracking for the boy, always expecting to see that man walking up the stairs to come see him. But still, that day has yet to come. 

* * *

Jack ran a hand through his hair. His PA was rummaging in a bin that contained stacks of paper. She was mumbling angrily and finally pulled out one paper.

“Aha! Found it!” 

Jack rolled his eyes and went back to the task at hand. “So do we do it or not?”

“Well, what harm will come out of it?”  “The fact that Torque is fucking annoying? Nothing.”

Jack had been waiting days to talk to her about this, and he felt like still nothing was accomplished. Hyperion was the best at everything, so why have the need to partner in with others? The CEO was tired of helping other companies, but since they always make it so easy, it was hard to find a legitimate reason to decline. 

Suddenly someone came in uninvited and Jack airlocked him. He was in one of the shittiest moods he’s been a while. He sighed and walked out, not wanting to be cooped up anymore. Strolling through all departments, he watched everyone working. But one area in general, he overheard a snippet of a conversation. Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what he heard. 

“Yeah, think i’m going to pay little Rhys a visit tonight. It’s great to see him still working below me.”

Rhys? That was the dancer at Moxxi’s. He was going to visit him? That boy was known up here? Moxxi’s place is an open place for anyone to go, but most people from Helios don’t go to Pandora for a drink and a show. Then another voice piped in. 

“How’s Rhys been? You’ve been visiting him for a while since he quit right?”

“I’m not asking him ‘How are ya old Rhysie pal?’ I’m too busy looking at his body” the loud voice laughed, and the conversation changed onto something else. 

Jack walked out, straight towards his office. Once sitting down in his chair, he grabbed his monitor to face him and started searching in the databases. Typing in Rhys’ name, he found the familiar face of the dancer on Pandora. Same haircut, Echo eye, and cybernetics, but his attire was in a Hyperion vest and red tie. That’s how Jack knew him; Rhys worked for him. The boy had such an iconic look it was hard not to forget him. 

Suddenly Jack realized that Rhys had lied to him. Jack asked the boy if he knew who he was or if they met before. He was Handsome Goddamn Jack. There was no way Rhys didn’t know who he was; he was his president for fuck sake. The older man was going to see Rhys tonight and find out why he lied, and what got him into the spot that he is in now. 

Darkness fell over the area as Jack took a ship to Pandora. He found his way into the club once again, today though, being more packed than last time. There was a long line to get in, and luckily Jack was Jack and didn’t get questioned when he walked right past that line.

* * *

Rhys had been requested around fives times in such a short amount of time. He was making a lot of money, yet his legs and abdomen were burning. Normally Moxxi didn’t approve of Rhys drinking during work, but tonight was busier than a typical night. The boy only had one drink, and since he was a lightweight, one more would effect his shows. 

Just as he was about to go into the back, he felt a large heavy hand grab his waist and pull him into a rough suit jacket. Looking up Rhys saw into the eyes of his old boss. Vasquez had come down to Pandora to visit him. Rhys’ stomach felt like acid from seeing that face filled with so much spite and hatred. 

“Please let go of me Vasquez,” Rhys’ voice was on edge. 

“I’ve requested a show with you.” Vasquez grinned, knowing Rhys couldn’t turn down the money he was offering. 

“Okay. Booth two. I’ll be there soon.”

Vasquez left a disgusting wet kiss on Rhys’ cheek as he walked away. Wiping it off, the boy sighed and took the finishing sip of his beer. Dealing with Vasquez sucked although every show he would give at least $300. So despite how often the bearded man broke the rules and touched him, he needed the money. 

Rhys composed himself, closed his eyes and walked into the room. He started to do the show, and he felt the pair of eyes on him making him feel so violated. Instead of the flattering, or neutral air, the tone was completely disgusting and vile. 

Those same eyes that now ate his body, had caused Rhys to lose his job. Vasquez had bribed him with the promise of a promotion, at the cost of fucking the man. Rhys had denied, causing him to be demoted and quit. But now he wished he had accepted the offer; he could have been swimming in dough. 

Vasquez suddenly grabbed Rhys’ hips and pulled him close. Rhys made a noise in protest as he pulled away. 

“Can’t you keep your hands to yourself? I’m not up for this today.” 

Rhys walked out, his face red and angry. Athena walked over to Rhys noticing his unusual behavior. She asked if he was okay, and nodding he walked into the back. The boy was already paranoid about the whole Jack issue, and dealing with Vasquez made things worse. Maybe dancing on the runway would let off steam, so he ran a hand through his hair and decided on it. 

* * *

Jack noticed the bearded man, walkout of a room cursing and yelling about something. Jack chuckled and guess someone didn’t like his facial hair. The man turned and looked at Jack, his facial expression dropped and he grinned, loosing all evidence of the outburst. 

“Ah, Handsome Jack sir. What brings you here?” Vasquez spoke to Jack as though they were acquainted with each other. 

“What was that all about?”

Vasquez’s face now showed pure embarrassment. “Oh you know how they get when you put your hands on their merchandise.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to the stage. A new, familiar sounding song played as a different dancer came out and Jacks eyes shimmered when he realized who it was. 

Put your hand down, boy  
Welcome to my zoo  
Put your head inside  
My big black wild while  
I can still help you  
See the snake-baboon  
Funky, chic and smooth  
Honey can you spy  
The divine ape-swine  
'Cause he can see you

Rhys did his signature slow, innocent movements. He always knew how to work his way around slower songs like this. Jack watched the boy move, his tongue tracing his front teeth. Vasquez scowled and crossed his arms, causing jack to glance over and watch his annoyed body position. 

“Dances nice, huh?” Jack teased. 

“Yeah. Little shit though.”

Jack figured it out. Rhys must have done something to piss off the dickhead. Bringing his attention back up to the dancer, Rhys was staring straight at Jack who smiled right up at him. This was getting interesting for the Hyperion CEO. 

Rhys had come out, and kept his cool, knowing well Vasquez was still in the building, most likely even watching. Doing his thing, he suddenly saw Jack talking to Vasquez. Why didn’t he think about it before? Jack was Vasquez’s boss so they must have been trying to fuck him over. 

Making eye contact with Jack, and seeing that smile made Rhys’ stomach flop. Jack knows how easy it must be to get close with him. Furrowing his brows he finished his dance, collected all his tips and walked off the stage. 

After a few minutes, Athena came over to tell him that Jack and a few more were requesting private shows. 

“Um, who’s the least creepiest? Any regulars?” Rhys didn’t want to see Jack just yet. Especially if his assumptions were true. 

“No, all fat creeps. Jack more so creepy but not fat.” She tried to humor Rhys, but it didn’t go over so well. 

Sighing, he nodded. “Put jack in a booth, i’ll go to him soon.” 

As Athena left, Rhys walked over to the bar and Janey could tell something was up. Athena probably told her as she tells her anything. She handed Rhys an iced tea, keeping him away from any alcohol. It would make matters far worse.   Rhys shook himself off, and went into the room blocking all thoughts floating around in his head. As he began to move into the room, he noticed Vasquez wasn’t with him. Before Rhys could do any real movements, Jack stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Why did you lie to me, kiddo?”

“What do you mean?” Rhys was confused. They didn’t have any real conversation before.

“You know who I am, and we have met before.” Jack started, then patted the seat so Rhys could sit. “You used to work for me.”

Rhys’ heart started to race as he remembered that he did lie. This was far too embarrassing for him. The boy avoided Jack’s gaze as his face heated up. “I’m sorry.”  “What happened? It said you quit on your file. What made you go from that to this kinda life, kid?” Jack ignored his apology. 

Handsome Jack cared? He actually wanted to know what happened to him? But he didn’t already know from Vasquez so maybe Jack didn’t know his past, or how he needed the money. So many thoughts ran through his head. 

“Why?” Rhys questioned softly, still keeping his eyes averted from Jack’s. 

“Why? Just answer the freaking question, cupcake.” Jack snapped, getting impatient. 

“Stop yelling at me! Fine! I quit because Vasquez is an idiot!” Rhys raised his voice in distress, not really wanting to delve into his past with his ex CEO. 

“Vasquez is an idiot, that’s really it? Yeah, don’t believe that. Explain further.” Crossing his arms, Jack laid back on the seat, putting a leg up to rest on the side. 

It took a little while of thinking for Rhys to finally speak up again, but after much contemplation he did. “He bribed me. Wanted me to be his fuck buddy for a promotion. So I said no out of my own dignity in what I did, and he made me a janitor as punishment so I quit.”

“Then Moxxi took you in like a lost little kitten.” Jack continued the story in knowledge of who Moxxi was as a person, and where the story seemed to be taking him. 

“No actually. She didn’t originally want me. Said I was too stiff. Janey basically forced her to let me in.” Rhys’ voice went quiet. “Why do you care? Seemed like you and Vasquez were buddy buddy earlier.”  Jack blinked, as he matched the name Vasquez to his face. “Oh the beard guy? That’s the guy who ruined your career up on Helios? No way kid, I only ran into him. I don’t have friends. Wallet head just found me here and talked to me. Hey, what caused him to start yelling, by the way?” he couldn’t hold back from laughing thinking back to Vasquez’s mini meltdown. 

“He grabbed me during a show, and I walked out.” Rhys said upfront. 

“Wow kitten, but you let me touch you.” 

Rhys’ face flushed and he rubbed his neck. “You also are Handsome Jack…”

“Were you like, a fanboy of mine back on Helios? You seem to be the type. Especially after what you just told me.” Jack teased the boy, resting his chin on his hand. “Did you end up buying a new outfit?”  “I-I was not a fanboy! Yeah I wanted to be like you, and I look up to you but I was not a fanboy!” Rhys’ face flushed deeper, and his face screwed up. “I did get one, left it in my flat though.”

“Well, wear it tomorrow night. I’ll be here early, at 6.”   Jack stood up, winked at Rhys and left. This scene was exactly what happened last time, and Rhys couldn’t stand it. Why did this guy have to go and leave him cold like this twice? Rhys sighed, and decided to see where this would take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! i finally got to finishing this today, and i already started the 3rd chapter too !!   
>  im not exactly sure how i want this story to go but next chapter i know some shits gonna go down ma doods   
>  but yeah thank you for reading !! ♡♡
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also ! the song in this one is toes by glass animals and the one in the previous chapter, along with the story name is gooey by glass animals as well !!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi im sorry it took so long for this chapter, chapter 4 should come a lot sooner than this one n v n  
> m sorry for what i did to poor rhysie though ♡

Rhys sat in his room, staring at his outfit. The boy was so excited, yet his nerves made his skin itch. He didn’t know what to expect. The two of them had just met, so no real feelings were accounted other than, holy shit his idol was interested in him. But Jack was CEO of Hyperion. That man could get his way with anyone he wanted, in fact he probably already had a girlfriend and Rhys was just a fling. Although Rhys didn’t mind much, in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He wasn’t just a sex object and it made him slightly dissapointed that most viewed him only as so. 

The next day, Rhys walked into Moxxi’s as it prepared for opening. Watching Athena and Lilith place chairs in certain spots, Rhys joined Janey in wiping the counters down. Her face looked exhausted and that caused a pang of concern for him. 

“Hey, are you alright? Something bugging you?”

Janey nodded and sighed. “Yeah. Had ’n argument with Athena last night. Sasha and Fiona are coming into the area and guess who doesn’t want to let go of the vault hunting life.”

All Rhys could feel was compassion and pity for the older woman. She just wanted the best for Athena, and the ex vault hunter was too deep to pull herself out. Just as Rhys was about to give reassurance to his distressed friend, Moxxi could be heard yelling about the club opening downstairs. Rhys rushed down the familiar black steps to help with the bottom floor and welcome their guests in. 

Luckily it wasn’t as crowded as it had been the previous day, and things were going rather smoothly.   
Strutting on the stage in his new outfit made the boy very happy. The skin tight black body suit fit his form snugly, stopping at his limbs and neck, his light skin and bright yellow arm contrasting well in the spotlight. That outfit would be one of his best to date, and it was comfortable and fun. He danced confidently and longer than usual, and that caused a few regulars to get antsy and give him bigger donations. 

Coming off the stage, one watcher couldn’t help himself and came over to Rhys and try his very hardest to get to know him. Nonchalantly pushing the man off of him, Rhys continued his kind act and directed the man to a seat, promising he will come visit him later in the night. Walking away and looking over to the bar, his mismatched eyes caught Fiona and Sasha taking a seat. A smile instantly grew on his face as he bounded over to them and embracing the both of them in a warm hug. 

“Hey guys! How have things been? Hopefully your travels are better than last time?” Rhys asked, his heart happy. 

The three friends talked about their explorations on Pandora in search of a vault. Rhys was so locked in on their conversation that he had no idea Lilith and Athena had joined them. It was always fun to see old faces, and it made their days more interesting. A new topic emerged, the relationships of everyone. Rhys and Sasha once had a small relationship which lasted around a week. Rhys wasn’t really a take charge kinda guy and it was conflicting, but at least she found someone that fit her. 

Athena got pulled to the side by Janey and they talked in private. Rhys eyed the two and his own knowledge of their situation made him insinuate what they were talking about. Lilith freely talked to the girls about the dangers and excitement a vault brought. The fiery haired girl usually left for a few months to help in the search of the vault, but always came back within time from the strong dedication she had to Moxxi. 

It was nearing six, and Rhys’ heart was all over the place in pure anticipation for what was going to happen tonight. Athena, who regretfully ended conversation with Janey, was on stage taking over the entire atmosphere. Strong, powerful, and a slight hint of frustration. She always did a wonderful show when she was riled up thanks to her and Janey's disputes. 

Jack walked into the club, his legs taking him to those black and purple carpeted stairs. He stayed attached to the wall until he spotted his long legged friend. Jack wasn’t able to get three steps towards him until Lilith spotted the masked man. Her face crumpled up in anger as she started storming over and yelling curses. She managed to get a few hits on him when Athena lunged herself off the stage to grab the smaller woman. Rhys’ heart was in his throat and his blood suddenly went cold when he realized what was going on. 

 

Lilith spat and cursed at Jack, who merely adjusted his mask and smoothed his hair back in place from the hits to his face. Sasha and Fiona just watched, their eyes hard on Jack. 

“You fucking psychopath! You murdered my fucking boyfriend, you bastard!” Lillith yelled as Athena pulled her away into the back room. 

Now the whole club had eyes on the scene. Rhys quickly ran over to the stage and climbed up the closest way possible, waving his hands to the DJ to have a song that he could dance to. Once a proper song was on, Rhys tried his best to derail their attention; which ultimately worked on Jack as well. Jack watched hungrily at the idea that Rhys was wearing his outfit that he paid for. Rhys’ sweet movements made Jack more than happy just watching from far away but he couldn’t wait to explore more movements later. 

Once the situation was all sorted out, Athena stepped on stage and took it back from Rhys. Lilith hadn’t joined the floor yet, and Rhys could only assume she’d left. Jack waited patiently for Rhys to make his way over to him and when they joined together, Jack smiled. 

“You looked delicious up there, kitten. You’d look good on me too though.” 

Rhys blushed and before he could say anything, Sasha grabbed Rhys’ cybernetic wrist and pulled him to the bar where Fiona sat. The boy tugged his arm away, rubbing the cool metal. 

“Rhys, what the hell is that?” Sasha yelled, obviously agitated. 

“What’s what?”

“Handsome Jack? YOU’RE the reason he’s here? Why are you talking to him?!” Fiona jumped in. Her eyes kept looking over to where Jack rested on the wall, now obviously impatient. 

Rhys felt bad, partially understanding why they were mad, but at the same time he felt like he couldn’t do anything about it. Jack was helping pay for stuff. He was giving him so much more money than any other customer. Even though he may have killed Lilith’s boyfriend… and tried to kill his friends… multiple times… this guy was his idol. 

Shaking his head, he mumbled an apology before walking back over to Jack without looking his two friends in the eyes. Rhys knew it wouldn’t be good to do that to them, specifically them but they would have to get over it soon. It was crucial to his career and life to try and make as much money as he could. 

Jack and Rhys went into an unoccupied room, where many things that were unexpected would occur that night. 

Jack put his hand on the boys chin to pull their faces closer. Rhys could smell a warm cinnamon and a thick musk from the CEO, and it sent shivers up his spine. 

“You look so good in that, baby. It hugs you in all the right places. Too bad it wasn’t sheer,” Jack hummed. 

The two bodies were almost pressed together and soon they made their way to the plush couch. Rhys straddled Jack, the same position from the previous night. Grinding down and brushing each other, Rhys danced and moved, slow and lulling. Jack ate it right up. The older mans hands found a comfortable spot, resting happily on Rhys’ ass, giving squeezes every now and then. 

Rhys brushed right over Jacks crotch directly, and it earned a nice response from Jack, letting out a sharp breath. He suddenly held Rhys’ hips down so the thin boy wasn’t moving any longer. 

“Listen kiddo, it’s been great, watching you dance and all that, but i’m so pent up and it’s way too challenging trying to hold myself back.” Jack spoke in such a way that was so daunting and powerful, yet soft and quiet. 

Rhys’ heart skipped a beat and he knew what Jack wanted, and he wanted it too, but his mind was in shut down mode. Having sex so early on in a non established relationship, just being a toy for jack made him feel sick, the exact feeling Vasquez gave him. Rhys slowly took Jacks large hands from his hips and got off him, sitting down a little bit aways from him. 

“I’m not a sex worker. I may dance and be eye candy but i’m not here for a quick fuck.” Rhys said angrily. He felt so demeaned. 

Jack raised an eyebrow and sighed, trying to calm the other boy. “Alright kid, alright. calm down now. I’m not forcing you or anything.”

Rhys furrowed his own brows. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel now. He still felt angry and uncomfortable, but a conflicting feeling made him feel bad for being so mad. Crossing his arms and shifting on the seat awkwardly he looked up at Jack. 

“How about I make it up to you, pumpkin? Come visit Helios again, you can get your old job back if you want. Maybe even my personal assistant?” Jack said confidently, as if Rhys was going to jump at that opportunity. 

“What, no? I’m not going back. I’m happy here I can’t just disappear.”

The room became silent, other than the music and chatter from outside. Jack was processing what he just heard. almost as if he was in pure shock and disbelief that Rhys had turned down such a glorious offer. 

“Y’know I won’t offer this again. And if I were you, cupcake,” he stressed sarcastically, “i’d take it.”

“No, i’m staying on Pandora. I already have a place, a decent job and friends. I don’t need anything up there anymore.” Rhys wasn’t budging. He was also lying about the last part as his best friend still worked up on Helios, but he could see and talk to his friend in so many different ways. 

Jack was pissed off now. This stuck up Pandoran trash was declining the best offer of a fucking lifetime, and he thinks he’s better than working up on Helios. Jack hadn’t experienced anyone do that in years, and his blood was boiling. Standing up, Jack readied his hand to either smack the shit out of the boy or shoot him point blank in the face. Yet he only froze, thought quickly, and decided to roughly grab his fleshy wrist. 

“Why the fuck are you acting like this, Rhysie. I cant help you, you pathetic skaglick.”

Rhys’ eyes went wide, and he tried to pull away, but Jack’s grip was too strong. With his cybernetic arm, Rhys slapped Jack hard in the face, part of his mask shifting with the blow. The grip on Rhys loosened and taking advantage of that, he pulled away, looking at Jack with both fear and disgust. The boy spat words which Jack would take to heart. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you don’t even know me! Everyone else was right, you are a psychopath! I thought you were different. Leave me alone and don’t come here again.”

Rhys stormed out of the booth, leaving Jack alone and astonished. A hand print forming underneath the mask, and Jacks fingers reached up to touch the raw skin. No one had stood up to him like that and just walk out without a repercussion. Jack didn’t feel mad anymore, but a different kind of rush flushed through him. Exhilaration. Rhys was a person with fire and ambition, and that soft outer person he put on wasn’t the only layer he had. Jack planned on seeing what else Rhys was made of. 

Rhys’s eyes burned as they held back tears. He knew Jack just wanted a fuck from him, but why was this bothering him? He was okay with it earlier but all of a sudden, he got offended and just couldn’t deal with it. He barely knew Jack and he shouldn’t feel so upset. It was his right to deny and deal with him after being touched without permission. Jack knew the rules. 

Walking out through the back door, Rhys decided to take the rest of the night off, and just as he crossed the parking lot, he saw Jack standing at his car, looking at Rhys with a large smile. The man saluted him, and Rhys just whipped his head the other way and continued walking. He wanted nothing to do with Jack for a long time.


End file.
